1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a photograph album that is useful for both storing and displaying photographs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional photo albums are often constructed in the same manner as a book. That is, a photo album is typically comprised of a plurality or even a multiplicity of pages upon which photographs are mounted. The photograph mounting pages are bound together at a common binding edge between the front and back covers. The front and back covers are joined together by a spine and the binding edges of the photograph mounting pages are secured at the spine.
Conventional photo albums are quite adequate for storing photographs. However, conventional photo albums are not very useful for displaying photographs. If one attempts to stand a conventional photo album upright resting on the bottom edges of the front and back covers, the album is likely to fall over since the front and back covers are normally too close together to provide sufficient lateral stability for the album to stand upright. On the other hand, if one attempts to provide the necessary lateral stability by spreading the outside edges of the front and back covers apart from each other, the album is still unstable since the outside edges of the photograph mounting pages are then unsupported, and tend to buckle. The weight of the photograph mounting pages pulling against spine of the album is likely to cause the album to collapse by falling in a forward direction. A conventional photo album thereby makes a poor freestanding photograph display.